¿Y la TV?
by Aika Emi
Summary: Nabiki, es muy lista, pero un error puede condenarla. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Holiii!, hace tanto que no doy señales de vida, pero no fue mi intención, ¡GOMENN!, bueno, ahora les traigo un One-Shot rápido, una idea que me dio una amiga, ¡Gracias bonita!, pero bueno, disfruten!.

 **¿Y la TV?**

Nabiki se paseaba por la casa, aburrida, era fin de semana y no tenía nada que hacer, sus amigas estaban de viaje y ella ahí aburrida, le había pedido permiso a su padre para ir pero él se negó. Refunfuñó a más no poder y le pidió una y otra vez lo mismo, pero él le recordaba que estaba castigada por no haberle avisado que salía con sus amigas y más encima llegó muy noche, alegando que le había preocupado mucho.

No pudo decir nada, en cierta forma se le entendía, pero odiaba el encierro (Como yo xD). Aburrida, fue a la habitación de su hermana menor Akane, según sabía ella y Ranma eran los únicos que estaban en casa con ella, y a dudar, de seguro su hermana se estaría comiendo las uñas de desesperación al intentar explicarle a Ranma un simple problema de matemática.

Llegó a la puerta, prefería ver a su hermana y molestarla con sus comunes comentarios, que estar en su habitación, para amargarse y aburrirse.

-Mejor ir con ellos, no tengo otra cosa que hacer.- Levantó su mano, dispuesta a tocar la puerta de madera con un patito amarillo con el nombre de su hermana, pero algo que de verdad la sorprendió.

-¡Ranma, quita tu mano de ahí!.

Esa simple, pero comprometedora frase, fue lo que le bastó para sacar la cámara de Dios sabe donde, si estaban haciendo lo que creía, se haría millonaria.

-Se acabó, voy a entrar.- Abrió de improvisto la puerta y rápidamente saco una foto.- ¡No deberían estar haciendo cosas pervertidas!.- Sonrió para si misma, pensando en la fortuna que se haría al vender la foto al grupo de acosadoras del chico, pero al abrir los ojos, vio a su hermana y a su cuñadito, mirándola con cansancio, estaban sentados, con unos cuadernos y lápices en la mano.

-Aquí, la única pervertida, creo que eres tú Nabiki.- Se burló Ranma, al ver como su cuñada abría bien grande la boca, decepcionada.

-E-eh... no estaban haciendo nada... lo siento.- Se disculpo, sonrojada, pero en su interior estaba furiosa, otro plan que fracasaba.

-No hay problema Onee-Chan.- Sonrió su hermana.

-Gracias... supongo... pero, yo te escuche... gritarle a Ranma que quitara su mano de ahí.- Trató de explicarse.

-¿Eh?...¡A si!, lo que pasa es que Ranma quería cambiarme el canal de la TV, y pues bueno, obviamente no lo iba a dejar.

-Ah... tiene sentido.

-¡No es justo Akane, tu viste todo el día la Tv, ahora es mi turno!.- Le reclamó a su prometida.

-No, porque es mía, mando yo.

-Oigan, parejita, ¿Terminó su pelea?.- Pregunto Nabiki, con poca paciencia para soportar sus habituales peleas.

-Si, discúlpanos Nabiki, pero debemos entrenar.- Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación.

-Si...- Nabiki se cruzo de brazos.

Se tiró en la cama de su hermana, y vio la foto, nada más salían las espaldas de ambos, sentados.

-Me pregunto que canal estaba viendo Akane, al final no hacían nada malo.

Suspiro.- Era demasiado bueno, para ser cierto... ¡Pero espera!.- Se levanto de golpe.- ¿Y la TV?, mejor dicho, ¡¿Desde cuando Akane tiene una en su habitación?.,¡CHICOS VUELVAN AQUÍ!.- Corrió hasta la puerta, para encontrarla cerrada.- ¡Dejenme salir!

-¡No te dejaremos, a no ser que prometas que nos dejarás en paz!, ¡Estamos hartos que siempre nos vigiles, y lo uses en nuestra contra para sacar provecho!.- Gritó Ranma, seguido por su grito.- Y no intestes salir por la ventada, primero porque esta cerrada...-

-¿Y segundo?.

-Por que te mataras, si no sabes caer.- Se burlo su hermana.

-¡Akane, Ranma, se lo contaré a Papá!, ¡Pobre de ustedes cuando salga!.- Ellos no respondieron, sólo es escucho como chocaban sus manos, en señal de victoria.- ¡Dejenme salir maldita sea!.

-La palabra mágica.- Canturreó Ranma.

-¡Los mataré cuando salga!.

-EHHG!, Incorrecto.- Después de la voz de su hermana, se escucharon unos pasos, yendo hacia abajo.

-¡SE VAN A ARREPENTIRR!, ¡DEJENME SALIR!.

Fin.

Hola!, bueno, dije que era cortito,¿No?, es que bueno, ¡Creo que jugarle una a Nabiki, es lo menos después de hacerlos sufrir tanto. Jejeje, soy tan malula(?

Nos vemos.

Aika Emi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Siguientes víctimas**

No podían parar de reír, y más al escuchar a la mediana de las Tendo gritándoles y amenazando con mil cosas distintas, hasta que se calmo, parece que se rindió.

Apenas terminaron con su cortada, Ranma y Akane se sonrieron, su plan había resultado, aunque para ser sinceros para Ranma ese castigo no fue nada, de seguro las cosas no cambiarían mucho al haber encerrado a Nabiki, ella se vengaria pero ellos estarían atentos. Era increíble aún no creía que pudieran burlar a la más lista y calculadora de los Tendo, era algo increíble y que no pasaba todos los días, por lo tanto lo disfrutarían.

-¿Cuánto tiempo la dejaremos ahí?.- Preguntó Akane, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No estoy seguro, pero no será por mucho, lo que me preocupa es que pueda hacer algo cuando la saquemos de ahí, ¿Sacaste todo lo de valor como te dije, no?.

-Si, tranquilo, no hay nada más que libros viejos sin importancia y unas fotos con mis amigas y unas vacaciones.- Dijo recordando que tuvo que poner su habitación patas arriba para sacar todo lo que Nabiki pudiera usar en su contra.- ¿Pero no crees que ella pueda escapar por la ventana?.

-Nah, eso significa dinero de su bolsillo.

Ambos estaban en la sala, ella recostada en su hombro y él la abrazaba, recordando el acuerdo al cual habían llegado, primero quisieron probar lo que significaba ser una "pareja normal" y vaya si lo lograron, pero aun tenían a la espía de la casa.

Ella ya sospechaba por lo que nos los dejaba tranquilos, siempre los seguía, hasta que ellos se cansaron y idearon ese plan. Tuvieron que improvisar mucho, ya que Ranma se olvidó lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero un rayo azul atravesó sus cabezas, recordandoles que la castaña no era la única que siempre molestaba.

... También estaban sus padres...

* * *

Soun y Genma llegaron unas horas más tarde, encontrando la casa vacía, eso les pareció extraño, tendrían que estar sus hijos allí.

-Seguro salieron.- Murmuró Genma, quitandole importancia al asunto.

-Tal vez... aunque Nabiki no tiene permiso, debe estar en su habitación.

-¿Qué le parece una partida de Shogi amistosa?.- Sonrió el hombre del turbante.

-Como no.

Ambos fueron al salón, sacaron en tablero y las fichas para empezar a jugar.

* * *

-¿Lista?.- Preguntó Ranma, desde el piso de arriba, en susurró.

-Claro.- Le sonrió y antes de que Ranma tomará su posición, le dio un corto beso.

* * *

-Saotome no sea tramposo. - Gruño Soun al ver como Genma volteó el tablero en un descuido.

-Un Saotome jamás hace trampa.- Aclaró muy sereno.- Nosotros jamás engañamos.

-¡AHHHHH! .- Un grito de escucho en la planta de arriba, ambos señores dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron para encontrar a Akane tiritando de miedo, mirando a la puerta de su recamara.

-Hija, ¿Que pasó?.- Preguntó Soun preocupado por su hija.

-Hay... hay algo en mi habitación.- Susurró con mucho miedo, como si hubiera visto un muerto.

Ambos entraron, para después ser empujados al interior. Cayendo uno encima del otro.

-¡Saotome quitese!.- Pidió Soun, y Genma se levantó.

-¿Pero qué diablos...?.- No termino ya que de repente apareció su hijo.

-¡BUUH!.

Genma volvió a caer del miedo sobre el pobre señor Tendo que aun intentaba levantarse después de que el pesado cuerpo de su amigo le cayera encima.

-Adiós espalda.- Lloró boca abajo.

Seguida por la puerta cerrándose.

-Veo que también los engañaron, sólo que de una forma menos patética.- La voz de Nabiki llamó la atención de ambos hombres, encontrandola acostada en la cama de su hermana, leyendo una revista que encontró por ahí.- Ellos no van a abrirnos, ya lo intente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!.- Ambos se levantaron rápidamente para abrir la puerta, para encontrarla cerrada.

-¡Abran la puerta!.- Grito Genma, golpeandola.

-No Hasta que los tres prometan dejarnos en paz, estamos hartos de que se metan en nuestras vidas así.- Aclaró Ranma.

-¡Jovencitos, les juro que los castigaré si no abren la puerta en menos de 3 segundos.!.- Amenazó Soun, esperando que sirviera.

-Lo siento papá, pero Ranma tiene razón, diviértase.- Luego se escucho los pasos de ambos irse de allí.

-¡OIGAN, ABRAN LA PUERTA!- Gritaron a todo pulmón ambos.

-No gasten saliva, ellos no los escucharán, y no intenten salir por la ventana, esta completamente cerrada, incluso pusieron una trampa por si lograbamos salir de aquí.

Ambos señores se miraron las caras, asustados, no querían quedarse encerrados ahí , así que siguieron golpeado y tratando de llamar a sus hijos. Sin conseguir respuesta.

-Se ve que le hable al aire.- Comentó y cambio la página de la revista.

-¡DÉJENOS SALIR!.

-¿Me repite eso de que los Saotome no engañan?.-

-No se burle.

* * *

-Pero qué ruido hacen.- Se quejo Akane, cubriendo sus oídos.

-Ya es mucho, mejor salgamos.- Propuso Ranma, cosa que fue bien recibida por su ahora novia, y se fueron, dejando a esos tres encerrados.

 **Hola!, bueno, no tenía pensado hacer una segunda parte, pero me lo pidieron, y esta vez con los padres. Si quieren que haya un capítulo más, díganme a quien quieren y donde lo quieren, porque si los meto a todos allí dentro, pobre habitación xD. Esta parte fue más corta que la anterior, pero la hice un poco a las apuradas, así que no sé como habrá quedado.**

 **Una cosa de un fic que publiqué llamado Feliz Día Mamá, en respuesta a una pregunta hecha por naomi-quintana44, yo soy de Argentina, por eso aún no era día de las madres cuando lo subí, y ya pronto será Halloween, así que díganme si quieren un One-Shot de eso. Lo que escribo es para ustedes, así que espero que les guste.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos!.**

 **Aika Emi.**


End file.
